the_christmas_chroniclesfandomcom-20200216-history
Teddy Pierce
Theodore Pierce '''(Better known as '''Teddy) is one of the main characters in The Christmas Chronicles. He is the brother of Kate Pierce. He is portrayed by Judah Lewis. Plot Teddy starts out as someone who doesn't really believe in Santa Claus, almost telling Katie, that Santa doesn't exist in the beginning. He hung out with his friends, stealing cars. Katie caught him, and videotaped it, almost telling their mother about it. When he was younger, he seemed to be a little bit reluctant about Christmas, yet followed the traditions. After his father death, he has completely stopped believing in Santa. The theme of him wanting to tell his father something lingers throughout the movie, him being portrayed as being bitter about the fact, that his father died for some random strangers. Teddy is shown to have a difficult relationship with his sister, hurting her fish in order to avoid Katie following him (their mom wished for them to get along for Christmas) But, when Katie sees the sleigh and jumps in it, Teddy jumps in after her. Santa discovers them, and they travel miles away. Santa loses his hat, pretending that it's the source of his magic abilities. They also lose the sack of presents, when Santa looses control over the reindeer after being shocked by Teddy and Katie in the sleigh. Santa Claus is mad at them, telling them, that they'll be on the naughty list forever, his attempt to fly 'failing' because the lack of his hat. Although Teddy wants to go home, he eventually is persuaded by his sister to help save Christmas. They walk into a bar where Santa talks to a waitress in hopes of getting her car. After finding out that the waitress doesn't have a car, he continues to ask other people in the bar, none of them agreeing to help him. Santa spots the bartender, a gruff man, with a criminal background- Mikey. He angers the bartender, the three of them escaping from him with the help of the waitress they pleased earlier. Teddy steals the car keys to the bartenders car (which is stolen), much to Katies dismay. The barely escape from Mikey, but attract the attention of other cops. Santa orders Katie to find the reindeer, buying her some time with Teddy. When the cops stop the car, Teddy tries to take the blame on himself, but it doesn't go according to the plan. He sees his sister coming with reindeer, preventing her from falling off one. They find the sack of gifts, Katie goes into the gift sack, aka Santa's workshop. Meanwhile, Teddy is caught yelling into the sack of gifts, and taken away by gang members. The elves help Teddy and Kate escape, busting Santa out of jail. They spread the gifts, and eventually get back home. For his present by Santa, he gets a Christmas ornament, where the face of Teddy morphs into his father's, and they both tell them, that they're proud of each other. He asked Santa to see his father. Biography Previous life Teddy is older than Kate. He seems to have a good relationship with his parents, yet doesn't fully believe in Santa Claus. (via the videotapes) Personality While he tends not to show it, he deeply cares for his sister. Teddy is brave and courageous, mischief doesn't appear to be a problem for him. He has a deep sense of guilt (although mischief doesn't appear to give him any guilt) and empathy. He is willing to do a lot for people he appreciates. Quotes * “The car can’t fly Santa.” * "A pierce always sees it through." (on teddy's knife.) * “Give me that tape you little creep!” Trivia * Teddy was revealed to be a criminal for stealing cars, though Santa Claus never mentions it. Category:Pierce Family Category:Characters Category:The Christmas Chronicles